Memories
by Orenji Yume
Summary: AU, OOC, UmiClef fic. The two have known each other since young. One day, Umi meets with an accident and loses her memory...(full summary inside) Chapter 5 is up. Pls R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Memories by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, OOC, only Umi and Clef are present in this fic, and there'll be numerous flashbacks.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic (Clef's POV). Umi and Clef have known each other since young, and now Umi's 17 and Clef's 18. But Umi met with an accident and suffered from amnesia. Now, taking this chance during the Winter holidays, they're recreating their memories of each other...I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 1: This chapter is mainly tracing the minutes before the accident till the time Umi met with it. Also, Clef does not have any family left, his parents died in an accident.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

_How precious memories are to one...if one loses them, it's almost as if they've lost part of themselves... _

"Umi! Where do you think you're going? We're supposed to-"

"It's the holidays already! I'm thinking of going there," She replied with a wink. And then she stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, letting the soft, white snowflakes brush against her gently.

It had just began to fall this morning on our way to school. I still remember how she watched the trees nearby caught the snow in their bare branches, and she commented on how the tree may fall due to the snow's weight. Upon hearing this come out from her, I merely shrugged and told her not to worry, nature had it's own way. And then, she faced me, saying that she heard a rumour, as to whether it was true or not...was another thing.

'When lovers are together on the day snow first falls, they would be together forever'. I supposed she might have made that up just to see me redden. Or maybe she had actually been telling the truth. Whichever it was, my heart still fluttered and I thought that she might be hinting something. But the problem was that, sometimes I don't understand her at all.

I stopped running after her, only to stare at her, nonplussed. There...? I didn't get it. Though it may be the end of school already, we still had to hurry. We were supposed to catch a movie. I checked my watch. About an hour left...I gazed at her, a bit frantic. I wanted to bring her somewhere else first...

Going up to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Umi...can we start our way to the cinemas?"

"Why?" She looked down at my watch. "Still an hour or so left...I don't want to reach there early and just sit there..."

Sighing, I told her, "Just come with me..." And I pulled her by her arm. It's not that I wanted to keep everything to myself. But I just wanted to surprise her...that's all.

"No, wait!" She protested, wrapping her other arm around a tree trunk nearby. "Why do I have to listen to you?!" She glared at me. "Just because you're a guy, and you're older than me, does not give you any right!"

I could feel something coming...and according to what I've experienced over the years with her...it wasn't good. "Umi...wha-"

"Let me go..." She leaned forward and whispered. "Clef...if you don't then I guess I'll just have to..."

I arched an eyebrow, looking at her in the eye, "What...?" Let go? Why? But wait...it doesn't look anything good...maybe I should just oblige. I loosened my grip slightly, and continued to look at her in the eye. Wait! Like she said, not only am I a guy, I'm older than her as well! I shouldn't be so easily pushed around by just a few threats coming out of her mouth. She doesn't have any respect for me...

"So?" She nodded at me, waiting for an answer.

With that thought floating in my mind, I tightened my grip over her arm, and pushed her against the tree, "No...I'm your senior, shouldn't you have some respect for me?"

"Mm..." She gestured to my hand. "But...this can look as if..."

Curiousity got the better of me, "What?"

She whispered in my ear, "As if you're trying to take advantage of me."

"What?!?!" Immediately, I released my grip over her and backed away. "What are you talking about?!?!?!" Seeing her 'victory' smile, I sighed and buried my head in my hands. This is honestly unfair... Raising my head, I saw her beckoning towards me. What was it now...?

"Watch," She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. A few small snowflakes fell onto her tongue and she closed her mouth, smacking her lips, as she tasted them. "I can't really taste anything..." And then she repeated the same few actions again. "I guess they're not too bad, do you want to try?" She smiled at me. "Yes?"

Seeing her smile, I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. Her deep sea-blue eyes seem to see right through me, and the chilly wind played with her long, flowing blue hair. And when she smiled...I think...I felt my heart leap a bit. I felt hot in the face. She...W-w-wait...w-why am I blushing? Rubbing my neck, I looked away. W-what's with her, anyway? Asking such a silly question...I sneaked a peek at her and could see her puzzled expression. Calming myself down, I quickly recovered myself from before.

Crossing my arms, I stared above, "I don't think you should've done that. You don't know whether they're actually clean or not..." Reaching my hand out, I caught a snowflake in my hand and studied it. "Just because they're white doesn't mean that they're clean."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, I answered, "It's possible."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" She cried out, and quickly clutched her neck with both hands as she coughed violently.

Removing her hands away from her neck, I spoke, "Nothing will happen to you, don't worry."

Umi blinked, breathing heavily, "Really?"

Giving a small smile, I replied, "Yes. Now...can we go?" I gazed down at me watch. "It should be alright with you now."

"Okay..."

Finally...I thought to myself, and took her hand, leading the way. With each step I took, I could feel my heart racing even faster. I hoped she liked the surprise...I didn't wish for anything else to happen that would spoil everything. Glancing in her direction, I saw her observing me.

"What is it? You've been smiling to yourself all this while," She grinned and asked. "Did you do something bad?"

Staring at her, startled, I shook my head, "N-no!"

"Okay," She giggled, and jumped onto my back. "Do you mind carrying me for the rest of the way then? I'm a bit tired."

Wincing, I exclaimed, "Yes, I do mind!" I tried to retrieve back my balance, but failing to do so with her constant fidgeting, I felt myself leaning forward. Before I knew it, I was on the hard, cold ground groaning. Sitting up, I rubbed my back and looked around me.

"Umi?" I widened my purple eyes. "Umi, where are you?" Standing up, I looked behind me, but say no one. "Umi? Umi?" My heartbeat began to quicken and I started to panic. "Umi, where are you? Umi? Answer me! Umi?!" I quickly gathered my things. "Umi?!"

"I'm here!" I heard her voice.

Turning behind me, I let out a shout as I saw her jumping onto me, once more. Falling on me back, I moaned and stared at her. She was smiling meekly and then pinched my face lightly.

"I'm sorry...when I saw that you couldn't take my weight, I leapt away," Laughing to herself, she asked. "Are you fine?"

Frowning, I snapped at her, "Of course not! Who would be?!"

"I'm sorry...really..." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against my forehead. "Clef..."

Upon hearing her say my name, I reddened. W-what is she trying to do now? When she drew away, I could see a blush lingering on her face. At that moment...I felt...I felt...

Just then, she jerked her head up as a loud sound filled my ears. She quickly stood up and helped me out. Still a bit dazed, I did not know what was going on. Pulling me aside, we landed on the ground once more. Raising my head, I looked at her, as if expecting her to say something.

"You'd better start thanking me! I just saved your life!" Standing up, she brushed the snow off her clothes. "Luckily I saw it coming...or else we'd both be in Heaven right now!"

Getting up, I managed to get a glimpse of a large trunk driving past us. if she hadn't reacted quick enough then...we'd both be dead by now...and maybe I could've seen them for all I know...Staring above me, I squinted my eyes. Heaven...I wonder how my parents are doing up there...

"Clef? Clef?" She waved a hand in front of me. "What are you thinking of? Clef?" Seeing my expression, she looked down. "I'm sorry...did I say something wrong? Did I-"

Smiling, I cut her words, "Thank you, Umi." Gazing around us, I asked her. "What do you think Heaven is like?"

"What a weird question..." She commented, but that did not stop her from answering my question. "I'm not sure...but my idea is that it's paradise...and we won't age!" Putting a finger to her lips, she carried on. "I'm not trying to curse you or anything, but...when I die..." She flushed. "I would like you to be by my side...as in...have you die along with me as well..." Looking up to see my response, she quickly added. "Of course, that's just my wishful thinking!"

I wrapped my arms around her, "Umi...actually...I would like the same from you too..." Brushing a finger against her cheek, I saw her turn her gaze away from me, blushing lightly. "Umi..."

"Hm?" She urged me to go on, but still did not dare look at me. "What is it, Clef...?"

Leaning forward, I made her face me, "Actually...I wanted to show you something...and..." She stared at me, and I thought I saw a longing in those eyes of hers. "I wanted to...tell you something as well..." I dug my hand in my pocket to feel something. "Umi...I..."

"Clef, watch out!" Her eyes looked behind me and stared in horror, and she pushed me aside.

As I fell to the ground, I felt my surprise for her slip through my hands. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up to meet the sight before me. Umi...no...Umi...this can't be happening...not when I was about to...

There was fire burning fiercely...almost as if it wanted to hurt my eyes. And at the scene, I could clearly see a tousle of blue amongst the scraps of metal lying in a pool of crimson blood glimmering in the soft sunlight. Taking some steps forward towards the mess, I saw my reflection in the ruby red liquid, so vividly. Reaching a hand to my forehead, I felt something running down the side of my face. Bringing my hand down, I saw blood. Looking up, I saw Umi's face in a distance. Eyes closed, her face somewhat twisted in a pained expression.

Feeling my heart wrench in the same way, I rushed up to her, "Umi...Umi..." But very soon I was being pulled back by a couple of men. "No! Let me go to her! Umi! UMI!!"

At that moment...I felt...I felt...I thought I could feel her warm love pouring throughout me...She wasn't bring playful, she was...she was being herself...as she would when met with love...and at that moment I could understand her words and actions fully...

……Flashback……

When we were younger...around the age of 7...I remembered her telling me that she thought she was in love for the first time. We were in the park then, and it was the season of autumn.

"Clef...I have a secret...promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes,"

Cupping her mouth with her hands, she whispered into my ear, "I think I'm in love...that person is..."

"Who?" I blinked at her.

Shaking her head, she said, "I'm can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I leaned forward, persistent on knowing who that secret person was. If I was not wrong...I think jealously was boiling in me. But I guess I didn't know that and took it as anger.

She did not say anything, because something happened. Our lips met for a second or so until we both jumped.

Pointing accusingly at me, she cried out, "You stole my first kiss!" But if I wasn't wrong, I think...she made that kiss happen between us. So that could only mean that...

……End of flashback……

"Umi! Umi!" I grabbed her hand, calling out her name repeatedly.

I was shaking with sobs, almost in despair. Her hands...they were so cold...and it was not only due to the fact that it was winter...Trying to give her some warmth, I blew onto her hands, and constantly rubbed them together.

They had allowed me to follow her to the hospital. And my wound was already being treated. But as for Umi... Hot tears flowed down, and it fell into our hands. I don't know...

I was never afraid of anything...even though it may seem that I was afraid of her. That was just to make her happy. But this time...I grinned to myself, in a somewhat ironic way. If she knew this, she most probably would have laughed at me, but really, this time...she had overdone it...

"Umi! Umi!!!" Laying my head next to hers, I closed my eyes and continued to call out her name, and at the same time comfort myself.

But at the same time...she has really succeeded in scaring the wits out of me. She had finally done it. For the first time, I felt fear gnawing at my heart...and it was painful...it was aching so much...

_I've just seen the worst of me..._

_END_


	2. Chapter 2

_Memories by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, OOC, only Umi and Clef are present in this fic, and there'll be numerous flashbacks.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic (Clef's POV). Umi and Clef have known each other since young, and now Umi's 17 and Clef's 18. But Umi met with an accident and suffered from amnesia. Now, taking this chance during the Winter holidays, they're recreating their memories of each other...I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 2: This chapter may be slightly draggy... (response to reviewers below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

_And if that one does not pick up from where they fell, not matter how cruel reality is, and only mopes around, pitying themselves...then not only will they hurt themselves, they will hurt their beloved ones as well..._

……Flashback……

It was wintertime. The two of us were lying in the snow, staring into the depths of the night. At that time, we were around 10 years of age. Both of us had our fur coats buttoned to the top, hugging our bodies, which were in sought for warmth. Umi had her arms crossed behind her head, her hair was in a mess, and strands of hair got tangled in the snow. And then, she turned to face me, eyes blue and intense, observing me as I watched her in wonder. Giggling to herself, I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Clef...if I lose my memory one day, what would you do?" Her marine eyes shone, as she waited for my reply.

After exchanging a few glances at her, I finally told her, "I guess I'll have to take care of you."

Nodding slowly, Umi looked away, "But...I wouldn't remember you...so how would you take care of me?"

"Huh?" I blinked at her, and then I replied in a serious voice. "I'll still have to take care of you even if that is the case." I frowned at myself. Why does she ask such questions? What is she thinking anyway? That thought didn't even cross my mind...

"Why?" She asked. "Why would you still take care of me?"

I sighed, she still wouldn't let the matter rest, "Because...because I'm supposed to, that's why..."

"Why?" She repeated that word once more, as she turned her gaze towards me. "Why is that so?"

Seeing her penetrating gaze, I felt my face glow a pale red. Why does she have to keep pursuing the matter? Can't she just be satisfied already? I saw her still waiting for me to say something. And then, I started to sink into a deep chain of thoughts. Why do I have to take care of her? I'm her closest friend but... I recalled the tone in which I spoke to her. I guess I was kind of solemn upon answering... A wave of confusion was being set loose on my heart. I...I...I'm not too sure why...

She leaned forward towards me, eyes wide and eager, "Yes?"

My face reddened as I saw her cherry red lips, just inches away from my own. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her breath tickle my face. I think...I think that...

"Because...I-"

"I know the answer!" Jumping onto her feet, Umi swung her arms in the air. "Because...you would be responsible for me losing my memory!" And then she laughed to herself.

Those words of hers hit me like a pounding wave would. Now the waves of confusion were gone and replacing them, were the flames of anger. I quickly got up to my feet and denied, "No! That won't happen! It's not because of that! It's because..." Burning out the flames was the flowing, pink river called 'embarrassment'.

"What?" She grinned.

Rubbing my face, I did my best to get rid of that dreaded colour from my face, "Because...because..." I felt pressured; my heart was about to burst any minute. "It's just not what you said!! I can promise you that!" Huffing, I folded my arms and turned my back towards her.

How could she say such things while being so relaxed? I don't understand her sometimes... She shouldn't fool around with such thoughts. Losing one's memory... I felt a shiver run down my spine upon that thought. Losing one's memory...it can't be an enjoyable experience...

……End of flashback……

She must have influenced me with the habit of asking out of the blue questions. Leaning back in the chair, my eyes fell onto her sleeping figure. I guess I did cause her to lose her memory after all...How could I? Back then, I already promised her...but now I broke it. I felt a pang in my heart and I struggled to erase it away. Running my fingers through my hair, I thought to myself. If she knew this...she would've hated me for it...Why not? I know that I already hate myself for it...

The doctor had told me. Umi had lost her memory. Whether she could still remember a few details was not confirmed. But when I heard that she has lost almost all of her memories, to me it was just as good as losing everything. How could one retrieve it all back? Even if one could...it would be so difficult.

Even the doctor had said. We shouldn't put too much pressure on her, or she may not be able to take it and her condition may be worsened. I don't want that...I don't wish to force everything inside her mind. I can't even force myself to tell her the cause of her suffering.

Trying to control my feelings, I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. I don't want to be in a depressing state when she awakens...it wouldn't be a very nice first impression...

……Flashback……

I was only about 4 years old when I first saw her. She had recently moved in the house next door. I was outside in the garden wandering around, when I saw a figure opposite me. Running up to the fence, I tiptoed and managed to catch a glimpse of her before I fell down. Rubbing my sore arms, I stood up to see her staring at me inquisitively.

"What's your name?" She hoisted herself up and climbed over the fence, before landing on her two feet. "I'm Umi." She reached out a hand towards me, smiling.

"I'm Clef..." I gladly took her hand and was being pulled up. "Do you live next door?"

She nodded in response and then asked another question, trying to stifle a giggle, "Is it me...or are you shorter." Her hand stretched above me as she measured the difference in our height. "Haha, you're about half-a- head shorter than me!"

Frowning, I grumbled. Why does she have to pick on my height? I may not grow much now...but I will in future! Wait...what is her age? Maybe she was older than me...that would explain why.

"How old are you?" I questioned her.

With her right hand, she stuck out three fingers, "I'm 3 years old. And you? Are you younger?"

"No..." I frowned even deeper. "I'm 4..."

Patting my back lightly, she giggled, "Never mind, we'll see whether you grow later on! But for now..." She winked at me and said. "I'll look after you!"

"No!!"

She laughed even harder than before, "Haha! Alright! We'll look after each other then!"

Smiling at her, I agreed and made a promise to myself to be taller than her in the future. If I don't...then I'll make her shorter! Somehow...I'll ask my parents when I go inside.

……End of flashback……

Chuckling, I shook my head at that thought. I'm already taller than her...I guess I don't need to make her shorter, though I'm still not too certain how to make that possible. I wonder how...I should've asked Umi that before... Closing my eyes, I tried to picture her reaction.

Just then, I heard her moan softly. Opening my eyes, I went up to her and held her hand. At least it wasn't as cold as before... Still, I blew on our hands and rubbed her hand against mine. Wait...I remember something else...on that day she asked me if she had lost her memory...what would I have done...?

……Flashback……

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I saw her smiling at me, "Clef...would you do me a favour?"

"What?" I sat up, hands dragging through the snow.

Going up to me, she leaned her head against my chest, "If one day...I do lose my memory..." She looked into my eyes, as if trying to search for some hidden truth that I'd kept away for so long. "Would you take care of me? And...help me find back my memories?"

Without thinking, I slid my arms around her and answered in a soothing voice, "Yes...yes..." I've never seen her with such a sad expression before...and her pleading tone...it just cut through my heart like a knife would. "You don't have to worry, Umi..."

"You promise?" She raised her hand with her finger tucked in except her little finger.

Hooking my little finger together with hers, I assured her, "Yes, I promise you, Umi."

"Thank you, Clef..." She released her little finger and hugged me. "Thank you..."

A bit abashed, I hugged her back. It felt good...to have her hugging me like this. My heart was filled with warmth and comfort. To know that she was in my arms safe and sound brought some light into my heart. And her touch...it was so soft...and gentle...

……End of flashback……

I blushed at what I had thought at that time. Scratching my head, my eyes travelled to Umi. I made another promise...and I'm not going to break it, Umi. Trust me, not this promise. Bringing her hands to my lips, I kissed it lightly and then closed my eyes. Please...let her wake up soon...She's been lying here for three days already...let her wake up now...

Her parents were abroad, so I was the only one left for her. I had already told them of the news. Though they didn't blame me, but I could sense that they were disappointed with me. They could not leave their work for the time being, so that means Umi will have to rely on me. I have to regain her parents' trust. So...I have to help Umi bring back her memories...no matter what happens...I caused it, so I have to fulfill my promise.

"Clef..." I thought I heard her mutter under her breath.

Blinking, I stared at her. What did she just say? Did she just say my name? Or...was it just my imagination? Making me hear things...I brought my hand towards her head and stroked her hair. Say it again...then I'll know that it's for true. That you still remember me...

"Clef..." She had repeated my name at that instance. But this time, her eyes were wide open now. She was awake!

Without any hesitation I hugged her close to me, as if she would vanish if I didn't do so. As I shut my eyes, a tear or two slipped through and dropped onto her hair. I did not feel her make any movement, at least not sudden ones. But when I drew away from her, I could tell that she did not recognise me. It was all written in her eyes.

Shock...and a bit fearful. Though Umi had said my name, I guess she did not remember my features. I could only stare at her in the eyes. At that time, I was slightly torn in the heart. At that moment, I felt like I should be dominant over her. I should tell her through eye contact that she did know me, and she shall not fear me or hate me.

I guess that in her mind, she registered that idea of me wanting her to somehow recognise me. But then she only backed herself against the wall and looked away. Her muscles seemed to have become numb, as she did not dare move a single inch, not even blink. The atmosphere was stagnant. But I only realised it when she pulled her hand away from mine. Neither of us had noticed that our hands were still in contact.

I reprimanded myself severely for such behaviour mentally, and then let out a small smile as I turned away, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to act like that just now. Please forgive me."

Upon hearing my words, Umi relaxed a little, "It's okay..." She smiled back, relieved. Rubbing her hand, she ventured. "Who are you? Do I...know you?" I could hear from her voice. A bit shaky and with a nuance of puzzlement. But if I took another perspective, I would have most probably thought that there was hidden sarcasm in her words.

"I'm Clef," I replied, still looking away from her, in fear I might frighten her in some way if I did not do so. "And..." I gulped, trying to find the best way to phrase my answer. "You used to know me..." My mouth and my mind were not corresponding very well, what I had in mind had been totally different from what I had just said.

But in the end, I guess my own selfish thoughts still got the better of me. When the doctor had warned me not to get too emotional, I ensured that that I wouldn't, that I'd know what to do. Thinking that I'd be clear- headed and not clouded by engulfing emotions, I was at ease till now. It was hard to accept the fact that she didn't know me anymore, a pity I only understood that fully now. And now, she could see me struggling with my conflicting emotions. It was embarrassing and torturous at the same time.

……Flashback……

We were around the age of 13. It was summer time and the sun was hanging high in the sky, shining down hard upon us. There was still some wind refreshing us, but very faintly. Umi had a wide-brimmed straw hat on her head, and she was wearing a strapped, floral summer dress. She had one leg stretched out over the grass, and the other drawn up towards her. We were sitting next to each other, staring out at the scenery before us. And then, she kicked off her shoes and pushed herself up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. But she did not answer. She only responded by walking around, and finally stopped in front of a tree nearby. The tree shaded her from the sun, and I could make out part of her shadow being cast over the tree's own shadow.

Placing a hand over the tree bark, she spoke, "Why not come into the shade? It's better than where you are."

"You were the one who wanted to let the sun's rays pour over you," I argued, quoting part of what she had said to me before. "So why did you suddenly change your mind?" Shading my eyes from the sun, I carried on. "And besides, you have a hat on, I don't."

Going towards me, she removed her straw hat and fitted it onto my head, "There, you can have it then." Bending over to my eye level, she smiled. "How is it? Comfortable?"

Frowning, I dumped the hat back on her head, "Thanks, but no thanks. And besides, it's not meant for me."

"Okay..." Dragging me, she headed towards the tree. "But let's go there anyway."

What was she trying to do? Is she implying anything? Sometimes I suspect that she has a hidden motive in whatever she does or says. But sooner or later I would forget about it all and no longer have any suspicion. And then the cycle starts all over again. She never does say what she actually wants to, either that she gives a light nudge in the matter and then trails off, expecting me to get the message. But I don't all the time.

"Clef," Umi began, and then asked bluntly. "How do you feel about me?" Once we had reached the tree, she leaned against it and turned her head towards me, waiting for an answer.

Being hit with such a question that is near to the heart, I couldn't find the right words. I didn't wish to embarrass myself, nor did I wish to hurt her feelings in any way possible. Looking away, a deep blush was set upon my face. Silence was set loose, as at that time, it seemed that I could hear nothing else except my own thoughts. Why does she have to ask such questions?

And then, as fast as she had posed that question, she answered it as well, "It's okay. I get it."

"Huh?" I sneaked a peek at her. What does she mean? I thought I saw a bit of disappointment reflected in her eyes as she looked above. Did I just hurt her? I quickly told her. "Umi, it's not like that!"

"Hm?" She stared at me. "Then what is it besides a close relationship? Almost as close as..." Seeing the way her eyes looked at me, I knew what was the next word. But what I did not expect, was that she did something else, to express herself without saying that word. "Clef...is it me...or are your lips dry?" Without hesitation, she brushed her lips against mine. She continued doing so for a minute or two, before pulling away.

I knew I saw her redden, before running out of the shade and into the sun. During that whole time, I did not dare move, in fear that she would stop when I did so. Placing my hand over my lips, I watched as she lay down on the grass, with her arms and legs spread out.

Though I did could only guess her feelings for me then...but what I did know was...my lips weren't dry at all...

……End of flashback……

"What do you mean?" Umi rubbed her head, wincing. "I...I don't seem to remember you at all..."

"What do you remember?" I could feel tears filling my eyes. "Besides the name 'Clef'..."

Almost as if that word was an alien to her, she said, "Clef...? I..." Putting her head in her hands, she clenched her fists. "No...no, yes...I do remem-no I don't! Wait!" Burying her head deeper into her hands, she shook her head and cried out. "I don't know anything!!"

This caused me to grab her by her shoulders, "W-what do you mean? You...you truly have forgotten everything?" My eyes were brimmed with tears now. "Nothing at all?"

"I...I...I don't know!" She pushed me away and hugged her knees. "Just...leave me alone...I don't wish to see you anymore. Leave...I don't know you...no...no, I don't. So...if you can, don't come back..." Gripping her hand over her forehead, she muttered to herself. "It aches...a lot...I don't know why, I don't know anything...why am I even here...?"

As if those words had taken physical shapes when they were being said, they had smashed my now fragile heart into a million pieces. I've pushed her to her limits. Having a hand over my heart, I clutched my chest, it hurt. Now those jagged million pieces were now piercing my body. My head was throbbing violently. Now...I didn't seem to know anything as well...

"Leave!!!" That word echoed in my head.

Automatically, I got up, and walked away from her. Tears freely flowed down my face and onto the floor. Swiftly, I wiped my tears away. Leave...that was what she was telling me now. It's hard to think that once we were so close to each other. Almost as close as...

The second I went outside and closed the door behind me, I sat down on a chair nearby and let all my feelings out. Even if she didn't recognise me now, I didn't feel right pouring my emotions out in front of her. I didn't want to let her worry, that was what I used to think. Now...? She was asking me to leave...just that one, simple reason.

Now I hate myself. She, as well as I, we were both emotionally unstable. And I was the cause of it. Calming myself down with a few deep breaths, I ignored curious stares and stood up. I needed some fresh air...maybe that would do me good for the time being. And then I could try getting close to her later on...one step at a time...

Though I had a more positive thought in mind...her cries still haunted me as I walked down the corridor...

_And I've just seen you in the worst state of all..._

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

toysrusgirl: Thanks! Greatly appreciate it! Mm.I made this chapter longer than the previous one. I'll try to make each chapter longer as I go along.

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thank you! Yes, I continued it! And I'm going to do so until it finishes! Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

_Memories by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, OOC, only Umi and Clef are present in this fic, and there'll be numerous flashbacks.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic (Clef's POV). Umi and Clef have known each other since young, and now Umi's 17 and Clef's 18. But Umi met with an accident and suffered from amnesia. Now, taking this chance during the Winter holidays, they're recreating their memories of each other...I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 3: Sorry for the delay! I'm having a lot of tests right now... (response to reviewers below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**  
_  
But...if that one does pick up from where they fell, and maybe with the help of others, then...not only will they be able to collect new memories, they may be able to recreate their old memories as well..._

Stepping outside, I inhaled the fresh air surrounding me, it was almost welcoming me. Trying my best to put away what had just happened in the back of my mind, I sat down on a nearby bench. Around me, there were a number of people, especially children, enjoying their time out here. Leaning back, I closed my eyes. But once I did so, that familiar scene entered my mind, not letting me off, it replayed over and over again.

Opening my eyes, it disappeared in a flash. What can I do to help her with her lost memory? Brooding over the question, I did not notice a small girl approaching me. It was only when she sat beside me and shook me, did I snap out of my thoughts and turned my attention to her. Petite little girl, bright eyes and curly hair, with a beaming smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She kept quiet at first before replying, "Do you know her?" And then she pointed ahead of her.

Following where she was pointing, I caught sight of Umi. A lump formed in my throat. When did Umi come out here? And...how did this girl know that I knew her? Looking back at the girl, I nodded in response.

"Oh..." She placed a finger to her lips, her eyes looking back and forth from me to Umi.

"How did you know that?"

Smiling, she answered, "I wasn't very sure. But when I talked to her, she kept on glancing over to you."

Hearing her answer, my heart skipped a beat or two. So...I guess things may not be as bad as I thought. Wanting to confirm my assumption, I asked the girl, "What do you think of her?"

"Mm..." The girl thought over the question for some time before breaking out into a smile. "I find her nice...and she's really pretty, whenever I talk to her she's always smiling. But..." Her voice lowered down. "But...I think she's sad inside her thought." The child placed a hand over her chest, where her heart was. "Because...I saw it all in her eyes."

Blinking, all I managed to say was, "Really?"

Nodding in return, the girl jumped off the bench and waved, "I'm just going to tell her about you!" And with that, she ran off, calling out towards Umi to grab her attention.

Tell Umi...about me? I choked. Why was she doing this? What's her intention? For some reason, she reminded me a bit of Umi when she was younger. As to in what way...I still haven't figured that out yet, but I will soon... Seeing the girl talking to Umi, and Umi turning her head to face me, I quickly shifted my eyes away from her.

……Flashback……

Spring had arrived. We were around the age of 15 at that time. Umi had asked me out to accompany her to the library. I was waiting for her at the park. When I spotted, her she waved and ran up towards me. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me along.

"Isn't the library in the other direction?" I gestured behind me. "Where are you going?"

Umi replied, "Isn't it obvious enough?" Looking back at me, she continued. "We're going to the seaside!"

Coughing, I gazed at my watch, "It's 8pm already! By the time we get there it'll be past 10pm!"

"I don't really care about that!" She cried out. "My purpose there is to watch the sunrise!"

Staring at her in amazement, I protested, "What are you going to tell your parents? They're going to blame me for this!"

"Don't worry," She stopped in her tracks. "I told them that we were staying over at someone else' place."

W-what?! I felt like shouting at her. She was too at ease with lying to her parents. Why does she have to lie anyway? No, why does she even have this sort of crazy ideas?! Does she mean for us to sit at the beach until the sun rises? There isn't any school tomorrow, but still, that's no excuse! What is she thinking? Sometimes I feel like asking her that, but she'll either brush it away or take it personally, too personally.

"Why must you drag me along...?" I said to myself, not intending for her ears to hear these words.

But still, she answered, "Because...you promised to take care of me forever. And...I trust you the most."

Blinking at these unexpected words, I stared at Umi. I thought that she would've blown her top and tell me off but instead...she said such...such... My cheeks were already a glowing red. Laughing, she merely tugged me at the arm and quickened her pace.

"There's the bus!" She called out. "Hurry up! Or we're going to miss it!" Pulling at my arm even harder, I nearly tripped over her.

……End of flashback……

"Would you like to go over and talk to her?" A voice broke my chain of thoughts. "She says it's okay with her."

I stared down at the little girl, trying to take in all of what she had just told me, "Really...? She said that?"

Pulling at my arm, the girl nodded, "Yes, yes! Come on, don't make her wait for you! Hurry up!"

Getting up, I followed her lead until I stood in front of Umi. She was sitting on a bench, hair tucked behind her ears neatly and her deep blue eyes gazing at me. Though a smile was on her face, but her eyes were still sad, exactly what the girl had said.

Making me sit down next to Umi, the girl waved, "I'm going off now! Bye bye!"

Watching her leave, I realised that I was with Umi now; no one else was actually paying much attention to us. Though I had a dozen things to tell Umi, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"The doctor told me everything," She began, her eyes looking down, and her hands placed on her knees, clenching. "About my condition...and...about you as well..." Raising her head, I saw her eyes shining. "I...I'm sorry about just now. I shouldn't have acted like that. I...I didn't know anything, what was going on and so..." Biting her lower lip, she bowed, "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be," I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me. "I should be the one apologising. I was the one that knew everything, and yet I still acted as if I didn't. It's not your fault so...don't be sad. And..." Wiping a tear away from her eyes, I smiled. "Don't cry...there's nothing for you to be sad about..."

With her arms hung around my neck, she leaned against me, "Thank you...Clef..."

Hearing these words, my heart warmed up immediately. I could feel her tears wetting my clothes, but that didn't matter. At least things were better than before. Just then, I had the urge to turn my head around. I did so, and spotted the little girl in a distance. Smiling at her, I nodded my head. In return, she giggled and waved at me, before leaving.

……Flashback……

We finally reached the seaside, and we were just in time for the sunrise, after delaying our journey for quite a while. Sitting on the beach, we removed our shoes and let the waves lick our feet. I guess...this wasn't such a bad idea of hers after all.

"Clef...isn't it beautiful?" Umi pointed at the rising sun. "This trip was worth it after all, right?"

Nodding at her, she turned back to watched the sun. But I was too occupied with observing her to bother about the sun. The sun's rays stretched over to her face, and her shadow cast behind us. In the waters, her reflection could be seen, a bit blurry. The sight of the rising sun may be breath-taking, the nature of the sea may be a grand sight, but in my eyes, she was an even more splendid sight. And she blending in with the sea and rising sun, the whole picture was even better than before.

"What are you looking at?" Umi rubbed her cheek. "Something on my face? Huh? Clef?"

Shaking my head, I turned my gaze towards the sun, "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay..." And then she leaned against my shoulder. "Clef...if I was the sea...what would you be?"

If she was the sea...? Thinking about it for a while, I finally answered, "Then I would be the shore in which you met with."

Smiling, she let my arms embrace her, "Then...if I were the sun...what would you be?"

"I would be...the sky..."

"And finally..." She gazed into my eyes. "If I were the desert...what would you be?"

I immediately answered, "The wind which sweeps across you..." Stroking her hair, I asked her. "Why do you always ask such weird questions? And you always ask me..."

In a low whisper, she replied, "Because you're the closest person to me on the whole earth..."

……End of flashback……

Suddenly, Umi said something that brought me back to the past, "Clef...I've a weird question...please don't laugh." Pulling back, she hesitated for a minute or two before asking. "Clef...if I were a tree, what would you be?"

"The earth which your roots sink so deep into," I immediately replied, and assured her with a smile.

Feeling more at ease, she carried on, "And if I were the moon?"

"The star that would accompany you at all times,"

I thought that I knew what was coming next, but yet, she still managed to surprise me, "Finally...if I lost my memory...?"

Her words echoed in my head. Rubbing my head, they soon left me alone, and I answered, "The one who would help you bring it all back to you." Wrapping my hand on top of hers, words slipped out of my mouth. "I did promise to take care of you and help you recreate memories with you..."

"You did? When was that?" Eager, she urged me to tell her everything. I had expected her to feel miserable about it, but...I suppose she has thought through everything already.

A week or so has passed, and Umi has been discharged. As we were about to leave, a familiar face ran towards us. A bit reluctant to see us go, especially since that day, she has become closer with us; she did not dare let us leave at first. Soon, a nurse called after her to bring her back for her monthly check-up. Agreeing to be back soon, she pulled me to a corner.

"I have a question..." A grin played upon her lips.

"Yes?"

Tiptoeing, she whispered, "You like her, don't you? A lot, right? Are you two together already?"

Reddening slightly, I said nothing. But I could see that she knew everything already. It was hard to tell that she had been hospitalised since young, so as to treat her with a disease she had contracted then. She was always looking on the bright side, and cheering everyone else up, when you think that she needed it instead. And what's more, her parents did not visit her often, in fact, they hardly do so. I remember her telling me...that she had no friends outside the hospital to pay her a visit; her only friends are the hospital staff, especially the nurses, and the other patients. But when she was telling me this, she still had a smile on her face, and her eyes showed no regrets.

Finally, we said our last goodbye and left the hospital. I had not planned much on what we were going to do when we left. But I did have an idea in mind...and the more I think of it, the better it looks.

As we started our way back home, Umi asked, "Where are we going?" She was just following me, without any clue as to where we were or where we were going at all.

"Home,"

"Oh...there's nobody at home then?" Umi remarked.

I glanced over at her, "How did you know? Your parents are busy at work and wouldn't be able to see you for a few months."

Looking down, she commented, "Besides you, nobody else visited me...even if my friends didn't know, my family should've heard about me. But yet nobody else showed up..." And then she peered at me. "But at least I've got you. I guess that's enough already."

"Umi..." I wasn't planning to tell her of my idea yet, but seeing her rather dejected, I felt that there was a need to. "Umi, what do you think of retreating to the countryside during the winter holidays now? Just you and me. We'll spend the time together to search for your memories."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Do you mean it? Or are you just pulling a fast one at me to cheer me up?"

Shaking my head, I took her hand and led the way, "I do mean it. I know of a place we could stay at. It isn't a very long journey to get there. If you want, we could visit that place now and see how it is."

"Now?"

Stopping in my tracks, my head turned from the direction towards home, and the direction towards the countryside, "Yes, now. And we can decide whether that is the right place for us."

"Okay," She agreed.

Making our way towards the countryside, I could see that she looked much better than before. We boarded a train and rode it, admiring the scenery that raced past us. After a few stops, we got off and took a bus. It was about five minutes later; I caught sight of the place that I had seen in the newspapers a few days ago. Alighting the bus, we headed towards the small cottage that stood there, trudging through the snow.

"Good afternoon," I knocked on the door. "Is anyone inside?" There wasn't any answer. I tried knocking again, and called out. But again, there was no response. "Maybe the owner left for a short while..." Surveying the area around me, I suggested. "How about taking a look around?"

Umi nodded, "Sure."

We first saw the little garden that was in front of the front door. It was covered with a blanket of snow, but I supposed once it cleared, we could see something. Walking behind, we saw a small shed nearby, and we also spotted a bare tree sitting in a distance.

"What do you think?" I asked Umi.

"It's not bad," She smiled. "But I do want to see the interior of the cottage." She pointed.

I nodded, "Yes...let's wait for a while then."

We sat down on the front porch, watching the few people that passed by the area. It had been an hour already, but still there was no sight of the owner. I was worried about Umi. She had just been discharged, I didn't wish for anything else to happen to her that would cause her to land up in the hospital once again. Maybe I was overprotective, but still, I could not help but worry. I stood up and pulled Umi up.

"I think we should go back now," I told her. "We can always come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay..." Though her eyes told otherwise.

We boarded the next bus that came, and went back to the train station. Catching the train back and walking back home, we were soon standing in front of her house.

"Clef..." She tugged at my arm. "Would it be alright if I stayed at your place instead?"

"I..." Staring into her eyes, I saw insecurity. "I suppose it's alright." I smiled and unlocked the door to my house.

……Later at night……

I knew I shouldn't be out at this time of the night and leaving Umi all alone in my house but...there was this urge in my heart to do so. I could not wait till tomorrow morning. I had to do it now. Wrapping a coat around me, pulling a hat over my head and slipping on a pair of gloves and shoes, I closed the door behind me and locked the door, dropping the keys inside the pocket of my coat. Starting down the stone slabs and walking onto the pavement, I saw that there weren't that many people in sight.

Quickening my pace, I hurried towards the train station. Luckily, I did not have to wait long to board the train. As the train pulled away, I watched as the train station became smaller and smaller, until it vanished altogether. It wasn't long before the doors opened and I got off at the correct station. Rushing to catch the bus, I found that I still could not put my mind at rest concerning Umi. But seeing that I was already here, I might as well do what I came here for. Upon reaching my destination, I got off the bus and walked towards the cottage. I saw that the windows were lit. I guess that meant that the owner was at home. Thankfully this trip wasn't wasted.

I knocked once more at the door and this time, someone answered it. I front of me, stood a fairly old man, but from the looks of it, he seemed rather healthy. As he welcomed me in, I looked around the cottage. A warm fireplace, cosy living room, it seemed quite comfortable. Sitting down opposite him, I began telling him about my intentions.

He nodded at my request, and when asked for the price, he replied that it was not necessary. Slightly taken aback, I refused to accept this and pursued the matter, insistent that he took something in return. In the end, his stubbornness finally gave in and he accepted a reasonable amount of money. After that, he took me around the house.

Two bedrooms, each accompanied with a bed, cupboard and a few other furniture. Besides that, there was a single bathroom with a heater and a kitchen. It seemed inviting enough. When things finally came to an end, I asked him where would he live when we move in.

"With my son,"

I relaxed. I didn't like the idea of kicking him out of his own home. As to when Umi and I were moving in...it was decided that the date would be two days later. That seemed enough time to tell Umi everything and get prepared for our retreat here.

Taking my leave, I quickly left and took the bus, and then the train. In my mind, I was imagining the scene whereby Umi woke up and found that I was not in the house at all. As to whether she would scream at me for leaving her alone or whether she would cry her eyes out, I could not decide on either one. Soon, I reached my house and I hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside. Silence filled my ears. Was she still asleep?

Quietly, I started up the stairs and headed towards her room, which was the guestroom. Opening the door, I peered inside and saw that she was still fast asleep. That's good. Heaving a sigh of relief, I closed the door and went to my room. That means I would tell her the good news tomorrow morning...

……The next morning……

"Really?!" Umi exclaimed. "You went there last night and the owner agreed? Why didn't you wake me up and take me along as well?"

I blinked at her. That was not the reaction I actually had in my mind. She wanted to come along? Usually she wouldn't...especially if she had been just discharged on that same day. Now...I wasn't so sure whether I knew her after all. Umi was almost a completely new person. She was somehow slightly different in personality from before. Whether it was for the better or for the worse...I did not dare think about that.

"I didn't want to disturb you..." I answered. "But we're moving in there tomorrow, is that too short a period of time?"

She shook her head in response, "Of course not! It's just nice! We can start packing our stuff today!"

"Glad to hear that,"

After breakfast, we started packing our things. We decided to limit our luggage, as over there, almost all our needs were taken into consideration. And also, we weren't there on a holiday, but we were supposed to help Umi recover her lost memories, that's about it.

……Flashback……

"Where are we going?" Umi asked me. We were only about the age of 8, and I was supposed to tag along Umi's family on a holiday. It was summer time then. "Hm? Clef?"

I answered, "Your parents said...I'm not sure. Somewhere in Japan, that's all I know..."

"You're coming along, aren't you?"

"Of course,"

She smiled, "Good. Because...I couldn't imagine leaving you alone here while I'm away with my parents at another place. I want to always be with you, Clef. Always..."

……End of flashback……

_We come together and we try to clear the haze..._

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Haha, here's the next chapter all ready already. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.

hyperitaliangurl: Thanks! I really appreciate your effort! And thanks for your encouragement!


	4. Chapter 4

_Memories by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, OOC, only Umi and Clef are present in this fic, and there'll be numerous flashbacks.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic (Clef's POV). Umi and Clef have known each other since young, and now Umi's 17 and Clef's 18. But Umi met with an accident and suffered from amnesia. Now, taking this chance during the Winter holidays, they're recreating their memories of each other...I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 4: Here's the fourth chapter! Finally! Thanks for waiting! (response to reviewers below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

_How beautiful memories can be...if only everyone could learn to cherish them without having to face any trouble..._

The moment we reached the cottage, it was late in the afternoon. Once Umi put her things down, she started examining the place, every corner in the house. Nonplussed, I stood there watching here every move. Was she searching for anything? It's not possible...she hasn't been inside here before. If not...then what is she doing?

"Umi...what are you doing?" I bent down over her.

"Clef..." Her voice was rather melancholic, quite different from before when she was so bright. "Now that we're here...I can't help but feel a bit afraid...of losing my memory once more..."

Her sudden switch in tone struck me, "Umi...don't think like that. Just..." What else could I say to comfort her? To be more careful? But that would have been more appropriate for me. "Just don't think too much about that. Try and concentrate on enjoying yourself." Placing my hands on her shoulder, I smiled at her. "Yes?"

Though I might have seemed relaxed enough, but inside the pressure was too much for my heart. It was hard for one to comfort another, when that one was the cause of all problems. I wanted to let out all my frustration, but I couldn't. I don't dare to. I mustn't. I'm supposed to be helping her relieve her troubles, not my own. If only she could once be not so clouded with her own thoughts...does she know how I feel...?

"If you have the fear of losing everything dear to you in one second, and at the same time trying to enjoy yourself...would it be the same as throwing that fearful thought away forever as you're enjoying yourself?" Standing up, she took my hands. "Clef...?"

Why? Why is she forcing the anger out of me? She knows that I don't wish to yet she still does it. As I found myself looking away, breathing heavily, my thoughts clashed and became more absurd. Sometimes I wonder...does she ever consider my feelings? Why did we come here for? Can she keep that in mind? If so, then all her questions would be answered. Feeling my chest rising up and down, the simmering anger got stronger, washing away all of my reasoning. I just couldn't take it...yes, this time I couldn't take it.

"Umi, I beg of you, please don't ask anymore!" Jerking my hands away from hers, I took a few steps back, staring at her in the eye. "You know how much it pains me every time that incident is being brought up. I don't wish to sound unreasonable, but this time, I cannot stay my usual calm self." Raising my voice, I clenched my fists. "So please, just this time, spare me those questions! Just for today, leave me alone!"

Umi was just...standing there. Why wasn't she screaming back at me? Why wasn't she arguing with me till the end? Why wasn't she making her stand and determined to knock me over? Why wasn't she storming out of the room, and later waiting for me to come over to admit defeat? At that time, I couldn't be bothered when those questions swarmed me.

After a long silence, she finally said, "Clef, actually I-"

I shook my head, too angered to hear from her, and walked out of the cottage, slamming the door hard behind me. Looking around me, I saw nowhere near where I could sit and brood over past events. So I merely huffed and sat down on the front porch.

Dozens of thoughts surrounded me like a throng of fans might have to a pop star. It was causing my head to spin, aching like mad at first, but soon it was replaced with a soft throbbing. What was she thinking when she asked me that? Why did she have to deliberately ask me that? What is her purpose in doing so? I don't see her gaining much from it. Argh! I cannot think properly! Just leave me alone with silent thoughts and nature's songs...leave me to sort out my thoughts if I ever can settle down...

Staring into space, I saw that a flower had sprung from the depths of the snow in the garden. It was rather miraculous...though I reckoned that sooner or later, it would give in to the harsh winter and wither away. A pessimistic thought, but I guess it's just my mood.

Throughout the whole afternoon till early evening, I did not see her. I was outside the whole time while she was inside. Now, my suspicion has been confirmed. She's a totally different person now, and I do not know her. A new Umi...it was hard to believe that. But then again...she has lost her memory... Do I prefer the old or new her? But who am I to judge her? I haven't really gotten to known the new one... Thinking back, I guess I kind of blew my 'first' impression in a way...she was still getting to know me and vice versa.

I guess in the end...I'm still the one to make the first move and apologise. Though this time I was in the wrong. Getting up, I was about to go back inside when I heard the door open. Umi was standing there, with a small smile on her face. I wasn't used to that.

"Are you alright now?" She walked up to me, with her hands in her pockets.

Nodding, with a blank expression on my face, I turned the question on her, "Umi...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Sitting me down, she sat down beside me. "About just now...I'm sorry."

Arching an eyebrow, I stared at her, puzzled. Leaning back on my two hands, I started to wonder. She usually doesn't say the word 'sorry' very easily. As she grew older, the harder it was to squeeze that word out of her. Quickly, I reassured her, "It's okay. I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I was just moody, that's all."

Shaking her head, she began, "Clef...it's not your fault. Stop hiding your true feelings. I know that it wasn't just because you were moody. You know that too." Seeing the way I stared at her, she continued. "You were actually angry, weren't you? I'm sorry for trying to force that out of you, especially when you don't flare up easily. But..." With sympathetic eyes, she explained. "I just didn't wish to see you suffer in silence...I can take it. You can tell me everything, vent your anger on me, and pour your soul onto me, I don't mind at all." Smiling, she laid a hand on my arm. "Don't worry about me..."

Saying nothing in response, I merely took her hand. I see...how the tables have turned. Now she was the one comforting me. I guess...sometimes things have to change, roles have to be switched. Though I did feel a bit awkward with this new change, but listening to her voice more than mine gave me a warm feeling. The way she spoke...so soft and tender. Hearing her say such soothing words, it did calm me down.

"Thanks for understanding, Clef," Umi remarked. "Let's go inside now. It's chilly and we're not wearing much. And besides, dinner's ready as well. Better hurry before it gets cold."

"Dinner...?"

As she got up, she nodded, "Yes, the owner didn't leave us with nothing after all." Smiling, she added. "Why?"

"Nothing..." Standing up, I followed her inside. Taking off our coats, gloves and boots, we went to the kitchen. Does she mean that...she prepared dinner? If that is so, then at least she still remembers how to cook. Or...does she mean that the owner left us some food and she just heated it up for dinner?

"Umi-"

But she cut my words, "Here, look! I did all this by myself. It makes me wonder too, but I guess I can cook after all." Giggling, she pulled me to the table and sat me down. "Care to try a few bites? I can't guarantee anything though." And then she handed me a spoon.

……Flashback……

Autumn, the season where scrumptious food is the most abundant. We were around the age of 15, and Umi was in the kitchen, preparing some pastry. She had pulled me inside and insisted that I be the one to try her food and be the critic of her food. I wasn't too sure about it, the last time I tried, which was when we were about the age of 5, left me sick for a few days. Ever since then, Umi had been trying to improve on her cooking. Now, she said that she was definitely better than before. I guess I'll have to taste it to believe it.

Soon, she came up with a tray of pastries, fresh from the oven. Setting them down on the table, she first cut a slice of apple pie and handed it over to me on a plate with a fork at the side. Taking a few wisps at the aroma and studying the looks of it, I had a slightly better mindset now. With a fork in my hand, I cut a bit off the slice of apple pie and took a bite. Surprisingly, it tasted delicious. The pastry wasn't too thick and the pieces of apples went well with the tasty sauce. But just seeing the eager expression on her face, I just couldn't resist the urge of teasing her about her pastry.

So I merely said, "What else is left?"

"Um..." She stared at the tray of pastries. "Fruitcake, apple strudel and berry tarts..."

Nodding, I asked her, "So...what's next for me to try?"

"Aren't you going to comment on my apple pie first?!" She demanded. "If not I won't let you eat anymore!"

I replied, "I want to leave all the comment till the last moment." Smiling, I got up. "But if I can skip this, I guess I'll just leave." Turning around as if to go, she quickly pulled my back.

"Who says you're going anywhere?!" With a hard firm expression, she pushed me back onto the chair.

Amused by her reaction, I did as she bid me to try her other pastries as well. Taking a bite each, I savoured the creamy texture and refreshing fruits of the fruitcake, had a taste of sweet heaven from the apple strudel, and countless bounds of relish from one of her berry tart. Even if they may taste just alright to a professional food critic, but believe me, after encountering the previous round, this could not get any better.

Hiding my satisfied smile, I cleared my throat and requested for a glass of water, immediately getting one in my hand in return. Pushing the pastries aside, I sat down with my hands folded. Umi was sitting next to me, eyes hungry for an answer, preferably a compliment.

"So...?"

Eyeing her, I remarked, "Better than the last time, definitely, but there's room for improvement."

"Oh..." Disappointment flashed in her aquamarine eyes. "I see...I guess I'll just clear them up then." Standing up, she dragged the plates of pastries across the table and set them on the tray. "I'm sorry for making such a big fuss out of it, Clef..."

I suggested, "Why not take a bite? If not you wouldn't know how to improve them, right?"

"Oh...yes..." Rather listless, she took another fork from the drawer, sinking it into the slice of already-eaten apple pie, she took a bite. Blinking, she stared at me, and then back at the apple pie. "It's good! Much better than last time!!! What were you talking about?!?!"

Chuckling, I nodded, "Yeah, they're good, really good."

"Then why did you-" And then realisation dawned on her, and she pointed accusingly at me. "Clef!!!"

……End of flashback……

"Clef...?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked, "W-wha-yes?" I stared at her. "What is it?"

"You were in a daze just now...what were you thinking about?" She leaned forward. "Care to tell?"

Thinking what I was doing before, I looked down at the food on the table and recalled, "Wait..." Taking a bite of the sliced lamb chop, the sweetness flowed through my mouth. "It's still good..." I smiled at her. "It looks like you didn't forget about your cooking."

"It's...still good...?" She repeated. "What do you mean? Was that why you were in a daze just now? Tell me about it."

Placing the fork down, I told her, "The first time you cooked for me, it was...quite unpleasant. But the second time around, it was much better. And now...it's even better..."

……Flashback……

The first time around, we were about 5 years of age, and it was the season of summer. We were running around the garden, and halfway, I complained that it was hot. That was when Umi got that idea of cooking. Recently, she had been asked to help out during mealtimes by setting the table, and sometimes I helped as well. And that was when the idea of cooking appealed to her. And she got easily excited about it.

"I'll make you a salad!"

I laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"It's easy!" She frowned. "I can do it!"

"Is it for me...?"

Nodding, she pulled me to the front door, "Of course! You wanted it in the first place!"

Before I could protest any further, Umi dragged me to the kitchen and made me sit on a stool. While she got another stool and stood on it so that she could see the kitchen counter clearly. Getting out a mixing bowl, spoon, some fresh lettuce, tomatoes and carrots, she started getting busy. After washing the vegetables, she threw in the lettuce, tomatoes and carrots all at once, she started mixing. Soon after, she went got down and went to the fridge to get the salad cream. Unsure, she got out all the bottles which she thought were salad cream. Squeezing each of the 'salad cream' into the bowl, she started mixing again. Seeing the weird coloured mixture, I turned my back towards her. I couldn't bear to see anymore of it...

When she was done, she set the bowl on my lap and gestured towards it, "I'm done! Now, I'll go clean up while you try it!" Handing me a spoon, she walked off to clean up after herself.

As she went off, I stared down at her creation, "What..." Is the lettuce supposed to be all stuck together? And the tomatoes...a whole? And the carrot...am I supposed to eat everything like that? And the 'salad cream'...why is it orangey-white, reddish-yellow and...a tinge of brown? Turning away, I attempted to stop myself from throwing up.

The smell didn't help either. It was weird. Sour, sweet all at once, and not to mention overpowering. I got off the stool and quickly place it on the kitchen counter, as Umi was busying herself at the kitchen sink. I ran out of the kitchen and outside, inhaling the fresh air deeply. Breathing out, I coughed and rubbed my chest. It was good to be out here.

Just then, I heard knocking and turned around. She was knocking on the kitchen window. And then she disappeared with the salad bowl and spoon in her hand. Oh no... She appeared as the front door opened, and she walked down the steps and went towards me.

"Did you try it?" Looking down at the bowl, she shook her head and commented. "Doesn't look like it..." Handing the bowl and spoon to me she smiled. "Try it now then."

I backed away, waving my hands, "N-no thanks...why not let your parents try it? They should be the ones the try it first."

"But I made it for you!" She stamped her foot against the ground. "So you should try it first! No...in fact you should finish the whole thing! I can always make another one specially for my parents."

I winced as she dumped the bowl and spoon in my hands, the smell drifted around me, "But-"

"Clef!!!" She cried out. "Don't be so mean!" She sniffed. "If not I'll tell my parents about you!"

Blinking, I gave in and sighed, "Alright, alright...I'll try it, don't cry, Umi." I sat down on the ground in defeat.

Smiling, she recovered immediately and sat down beside me, "Go on then. Try it! And then tell me how it is."

I took a deep breath and lifted the spoon. Scraping a piece of lettuce away from the whole bunch, I took a bite. The crunching sound may have sounded nice, but the taste and smell was different, and not forgetting the sight. I forced it down my throat, coughing, trying to resist myself from throwing up. It tasted awful. Sweet, sour and slightly bitter. My nose wrinkled at the smell and I looked at Umi. Doesn't she see or smell anything wrong with the salad she made? I wonder how she can take it...

"Is it nice?"

"N-"

She glared, "What was that?"

"It's nice, it's nice," I smiled, hoping that I would finally be let off. "Why not you try it?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, this is for you! So you have to finish everything!"

I widened my eyes, "W-what...?"

"Yeah...what's wrong?" She blinked, and then she giggled. "Let me feed you then!" Taking the bowl and spoon from my hand, she started scraping the lettuce away from each other.

Staring at her in disbelief, I knew that letting her feed me was even worse. Before I knew it, she had stuck a piece of lettuce in my mouth. I was forced to chew on it and gulped it down. This was torturous...I wanted to run away but feared what she might do in return.

At the end, I finally swallowed the last of the carrot painfully. Dropping onto the ground, my stomach began churning and making noises. I felt queasy. Rubbing my head, my vision got blurry.

"Clef...? Clef? What's wrong?"

And then the image of Umi vanished as I fainted.

……End of flashback……

Umi's laughter rang in my ears, "I...I did that to you?"

Nodding, I admitted, "Yes..."

"I'm so sorry," But her laughter begged to differ.

……At night……

After dinner, we went outside and sat down on the front porch, with our coats wrapped around us and as we admired the night sky. Stars started to appear, scintillating brightly as they hung themselves against velvet sky. We kept silent as more stars began to appear, until Umi pointed out to me.

"Look there...what's that?" There were five stars clustered together, and another star stuck out.

"I don't know..."

Beaming, she spoke, "Let's make that our stars, shall we?"

"Um...okay..." I gazed at her.

"What shall we call it...?" She wondered to herself. "How about...I don't know...you think of something."

With my brows knitted, I stared up at the stars, "Let's just make that our stars...they don't need a name."

"Alright..." She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Then they're just our stars...we only know that..."

I looked down at her. It's been some weeks already since we had a moment together like this, ever since the accident. Now that she fully trusts me...I can't let that slip away easily. Feeling an urge to hug her, I slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. I guess now I'm starting to scare myself at the thought of losing her again.

"Clef..." Studying me, it was as if she read my mind. "I said that you could tell me everything, didn't I?"

Closing my eyes, I told her, "But you know everything already..."

For the rest of the night, we sat there in each other arms. We could do it without much worry, because hardly anyone passed by here. The music of the night filled my ears as I drifted off to sleep, with the knowledge that she was safe in my arms.

……The next morning……

As I opened my eyes, the morning sun greeted me. Squinting at the sunlight, I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I saw that Umi was not by my side, but I could smell breakfast cooking inside. I went inside the house to wash myself and get a change of clothes.

Soon, I came out with a towel hung around my neck. With the towel in my hand, I started rubbing my hair. Going inside the kitchen, I saw that Umi had laid down breakfast on the table.

"After breakfast I'm thinking of going to town to buy some stuff," Sitting down, she glanced over at me. "Is that okay with you?"

I let out a laugh, "Of course. You don't really need to ask me that."

"Oh...okay..." And then she asked me. "You will be coming with me, right? I still don't know my way around."

"Yes,"

……Flashback……

It was the season of spring, and we were around the age of 9. At that time, Umi had been missing for a while already and I was still looking for her. Her parents didn't know anything about it. We were making our way home when she got lost in the crowd. Anxious, I searched around that area where she had gone missing, but to no avail.

Tired, I went back to that spot and sat down on a nearby bench. Closing my weary eyes, I leaned back and took a short rest. When I opened my eyes, I realised that an hour had just passed. Jumping up, I went around the area once more calling out her name. No one responded, they only gave me a curious stare and that was it. Once again, I was back at that same spot and at that same bench. Sitting down, I caught my breath.

"Clef?" A familiar voice called me.

Turning to look who was beside me, I saw Umi sitting there, waving at me, "Umi?! W-were...were you here the whole time?"

"Yeah..." She smiled. "Didn't you all always tell me to stay put at the same spot all the time until someone found me?"

Sighing, I rested against the bench and closed my eyes, "Why didn't you say anything to me?! You could've saved me the time and energy I wasted on finding you..."

"But...I didn't want to disturb you just now, you were sleeping so peacefully," Giving a frown, she continued. "Also, I wanted to call you when you woke up, but you ran off so fast."

"Okay...okay..." I was too tired to listen. "At least you're safe..."

And then, she said, "And I know that you care a lot for me."

I opened my eyes and stared at her, only managing to say, "What...?"

"Yeah. You didn't want to tell my parents because you didn't want them to worry. And you were searching for me the whole time only taking a few short breaks," Nodding, she smiled.

I scratched my head, "How did you know that I didn't tell your parents anything?"

"You were talking in your sleep..."

"What?!?!"

Giggling, she told me, "Yeah. You were funny, you know."

Reddening, I ventured, "W-what did I say...?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Never mind..." Frowning, I looked away. I was too tired to carry on. "What matters is that you're safe now, that's all. You know, if I really couldn't find you, I wouldn't know what to do...how to tell your parents...what I'll do if I still cannot find you..." Gazing at her, I said. "Would you?"

And then, one of those rare moments happened. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she received my gaze. Turning her back towards me, she muttered some inaudible words. But I guess that she didn't know the answer either. Smiling, I stood up.

"Let's go now, or else your parents will be worried," Taking her hand, I led her through the crowd. I tightened my grip over her hand, determined not to lose her in the crowd again.

……End of flashback……

"Um...you don't have to hold my hand so tightly..." Umi looked down. "We're just sitting down on the train..."

I glanced over at her, and flushed, quickly releasing my grip over her hand, "Sorry..."

She shook her head and rubbed her hand tenderly, looking away, "It's okay..."

Once we got off the train, she followed closely behind me, hanging onto the sleeve of my shirt. Throughout the whole journey, from the market to the countless stores, she made me tag along with her, not letting go of me. It was only when we stopped for lunch, did she let go of my sleeve. We ordered our food and found a seat. We fell silent then. In fact, we had no said much to each other during the whole trip.

……Flashback……

It was winter, and we were about 13 years old. During that whole day, I had not seen any sight of Umi at all the usual places we would visit. I recalled that yesterday, she had been quiet and did not say a single word. She complained that she had been feeling unwell. I had thought about visiting her at home, but apparently I didn't think it would be good to disturb her. When I went over for dinner, she wasn't present at the table. I asked whether I could see her, and to my surprise her parents agreed readily.

Starting up the stairs, I went to her room and opened the door. Immediately, she asked for me to close the door and go over to her side. I did as she had asked me to and closed the door, before going over to her. Helping her sit up, I asked her what was wrong with her.

"Stomach upset..."

I teased her, "Doing too much of your cooking?"

"No!" She glared at me and said. "I don't know..."

Smiling, I told her, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

At first, she eyed my suspiciously, and then she finally answered, "Yes...would you?"

"Of course," I went to get a chair and sat down, holding her hand in mine. "Go to sleep then..." I helped her lie down.

Nodding, she closed her eyes, "Thank you...Clef..."

……End of flashback……

"Are you feeling unwell?"

She looked at me, "Huh? Oh...no...I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie,"

"I..." Sighing, she gave in. "I'm feeling a bit hot..."

Stretching out a hand, I felt her forehead, "You've gotten a fever..." I looked at her. "What else did you do this morning?"

"Nothing..." She rested her head in her hands.

I did not pursue the matter anymore. I lifted her up and brought her back to the cottage. I did not know what else she had done this morning, but it probably strained her body. I guess she was still weak; it has only been some days since she has been discharged. And whatsmore, she spent last night outside. She shouldn't have... I laid her down on the bed, and then went to get some ice.

As I went out, I thought I heard her call my name...

_And together we see the brightest of our days..._

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Oops. I forgot to name the girl. Ahaha.hm.do you like her? How about this.you come up with a name for her. Thanks for the review!

Kaoru27Umi: Thank you for the comment! I really appreciate it! Thanks! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon!

hyperitaliangurl: Thanks! You always say such nice things. I really appreciate that! Thank you!

Yume no Kokoro: Yeah, poor Clef. But hopefully things will look up. Thanks for the comment! I appreciate that a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

_Memories by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, OOC, only Umi and Clef are present in this fic, and there'll be numerous flashbacks.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic (Clef's POV). Umi and Clef have known each other since young, and now Umi's 17 and Clef's 18. But Umi met with an accident and suffered from amnesia. Now, taking this chance during the Winter holidays, they're recreating their memories of each other...I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 5: Chapter 5 done! There'll be more flashbacks in this chapter. It's the last chapter! (response to reviewers below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

_Memories...whether they are too brilliant to embrace in your arms or whether they are too painful to watch with your own eyes...they are still memories...and they make up part of who you are..._

……Flashback……

The next morning when I woke up, I found that I had fallen asleep by her side, and that she was studying my features. Sitting up, I saw her pull back and look away from my gaze.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour ago..." Glancing over at me, she told me once again. "You look really peaceful when you're sleeping..."

I shook my head, and a lock of my hair fell over my eyes, "I should be the one saying that now..."

Facing me, she leaned forward and with her hand, she drew my hair away from my eyes, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes..." I took her hand and place it upon my cheek. "It seems as though you're all well now."

Umi said nothing, only advancing towards me, sliding her hand away from my cheek, leaving behind a tingling feeling. She sat at the edge of the bed, with her legs hanging at the side. No words were being exchanged, and we stared at each other in the eye. And then our lips met, but only for some seconds. Because then, a knock was sounded. Immediately, we pulled away from each other as the door opened.

Our eyes met with those of Umi's parents'. They thanked me for keeping Umi company, and reckoned that I should go back to have some rest. Getting up, I muttered a 'goodbye' at Umi before taking my leave. As I closed the door behind me, I saw that Umi's gaze never left me. I let out a small smile, and then the door closed.

Heading downstairs, my hand went up to my lips. At that time, I was secretly wishing for another such moment like this...so that...maybe we would be able to finish the kiss without being interrupted. Just once will do...

……End of flashback……

"Clef..."

I looked down at her, "You're awake."

With some help from me, I helped her up as she asked, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"You were asleep since yesterday...until today in the late afternoon," Smiling to myself at what I had just recalled, I was deciding whether or not to mention it to Umi first.

"What's with the smug grin?" Umi giggled. "What's on your mind?" Leaning forward, she waited for my reply.

Feeling her forehead, I felt that her fever had gone down. That brought a heavy burden down from my shoulders. My hand ran from her forehead behind to stroke her hair. And then I drew my lips to hers, kissing her gently. I could feel her surprise as she jumped slightly, but she did not attempt to struggle. Instead, she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As we deepened the kiss, I could feel my heart overwhelmed with joy. Nobody could disturb us now...for we were alone.

Soon, we pulled away from each other. I could tell that she was waiting for an answer from me, wanting me to explain my actions. And so I told her. Of that incident so similar to our situation right now, except for that little twist at the end. I could see something flickering in her eyes. No...not anger or anything negative like that. But...I thought that it might be amusement...or even...mischief. Whatever it was, she was smiling to herself the whole time. And that set my heart at ease.

"I didn't know that you had such a wish..." She laughed.

I knew that my cheeks was glowing a soft red, but I ignored that fact, "You must have had the same wish too then."

"Oh?" Umi considered this point and smiled. "I guess so...thinking back...I guess I'd probably thought that too."

Standing up, I spoke, "I'm going to get dinner prepared. You have some rest until I call you."

"Can you manage?"

I looked at her, "Of course...though I may not be able to cook as well as you now. But I was able to before." And with that, I closed the door behind me. I definitely could cook better than her before.

……Flashback……

It was a few days after I had tried the salad that Umi had made. I was feeling much better, but just the thought of her creation would make me feel uncomfortable. We were at the park, and I was resting on the bench after playing the whole afternoon. And that moment, Umi approached me and sat down next to me. She kept quiet at first, but I knew that inside, she had an urge to tell me something.

"Clef...why not you make something for me instead?" She challenged. "I want to see how well you can cook."

Blinking at her, I asked, "Why did you suddenly ask me this?" But she did not answer and merely stared at me hard, so in the end I gave in. "Okay...but I will not make salad."

Clapping her hands together in glee, she told me, "Okay! How about now? I can't wait!"

"Now...?" But I did not dare protest further as she scrunched her face up in discontent. "Okay...now."

And then we jumped off the bench and headed towards my house. Inside my mind, I was running through the list of dishes which I could prepare so far. By the time we reached my house, I had already decided on a dish. But I did not plan to tell her till I was done.

In the kitchen, Umi sat down on a chair, observing me closely. Meanwhile, I got out all the necessary things to prepare the dish. Soon after, I got busy. I started by getting the filling ready. After pouring the sauce in with the slices of peaches, I washed my hands and did the dough. I had seen my mother preparing this when I was very young. And that was my birthday. And also, that was the day before she had passed away along with my father. So ever since then, the procedure and everything was etched deeply in my mind. Placing everything together, I put it in the oven and kept the time in mind. It was two small tarts, but by then my hands were tired already.

I began clearing up after myself. When I saw that it was time, according to the wall clock hanging in a distance, I put on the mittens and pulled the tray out. Switching off the oven, I then proceeded to get the two of us a fork each. Umi immediately drew her chair nearer and we sat down opposite each other. She took a sniff and blinked, but said nothing.

Nodding at her, I beckoned her to try it first. After she did so, I tried my own creation as well. I guess it was a lot better than Umi's salad, but I felt that it wasn't as tasty as my mother's back then.

"It's nice!" She declared, and then took another bite. "This is one of auntie's recipes, isn't it?"

I stared at Umi. She...recognised it? It's been a long time since we had last tasted it being made from my mother's own hands. But yet she still recognises it, though mine was not an exact replica.

And then Umi admitted, "Yours is much better than mine!"

"But...you didn't try yours," My brows were knitted. How could she say such a thing? She didn't give in that easily.

"Your reaction was enough to tell everything," She giggled to herself.

I widened my eyes, "You mean you forced me to eat your salad just for the fun of it?"

A burst of laughter erupted from her. I frowned deeply and rubbed my stomach. Now my stomach was making noises. And in an attempt to ease my stomach, I ate the tart I made while Umi continued laughing to herself. I only glanced over at her from time to time.

……End of flashback……

"Do you need help?"

Turning around, I saw Umi standing there. I shook my head, "No. I'm nearly done in here already."

But she went towards me, "I'll help with the washing of dishes. So that afterwards you need not trouble yourself."

I did not say anything in return, as she immediately went to the sink and began running the water. Smiling to myself, I did the finishing touches and soon it was ready. And then I helped her with the rest of the dishes, and after that dinner was served.

Taking a bite, Umi nodded, "You can cook."

"But not as well as you," I added.

"That doesn't matter," She said. "It's not really about the quality of the food. But it's the thought that counts."

I teased her, "You're starting to say a lot of such things recently."

"But Clef..." She looked at me. "You...you were the one who started saying such things first." I did not reply, and she continued. "You were always saying such meaningful stuff and I...I was always asking questions that I had plucked out from the air here and there."

Those words sounded familiar enough to me to cause me to say, "Where did you get that from?"

"I...I don't know," She forced a laugh. "They just...came to me, that's all. Why...?"

"You remember that...?" I sank into my seat, and gazed at her. "It was a few days before the accident...we were talking and at the end...we came to that conclusion..."

……Flashback……

We were walking along the street, and Umi was gazing up at the sky one minute, and watching the area around us the next minute. She told me before, that she was observing winter. At that moment, she stopped me and faced me as she asked.

"Which season do you like best?"

Mulling over this, I replied, "I don't know. Each season has their own special sights and all. It's hard to come to a decision."

"Especially when you're such a neutral person," Umi agreed with me. Before I could argue with her, she smiled and gave her own opinion. "Actually, I can't decide between spring or winter."

"Why?"

Wagging her finger at me, she told me, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Okay..." I did not pursue the matter, but deep down inside I wanted to know the reason.

Frowning, she remarked, "You're not much fun when it comes to this, are you? Fine! I'll tell you one of the two reasons." Looking at me, she smiled. "I like spring...because that's the time of my birthday!"

"And winter?"

She shook her head, "You have to figure that out yourself!"

I sighed, "That's alright with me." And then I stretched my hand out and a few snowflakes landed on my hand. Drawing my hand towards me, I studied them. "Though I may not be able to see them clearly, but I'm sure each of them have their own special pattern." Smiling at her, I commented. "Like both of us have our own special points."

Bending over my hand, she blew at the snowflakes and let them float to the ground, "Do you know what one of my special point is?" Pointing at herself, she thought over the question as well.

"You're who you are and you're not afraid to show what's on your mind," I answered without hesitation.

Umi's eyes travelled towards me, "And you...? Does that mean that you don't always show what you're thinking?" I blinked at her words, but she covered her previous question up. "I know what one of your special point is! You're so kind and gentle all the time! That's one of the reasons I like you." She nodded and waited for my response.

I smiled at her words. Maybe I was too kind and gentle...that sometimes I look over and sometimes ignore my actual feelings. Or maybe I was just kind and gentle for the sake of getting people to like me...I'm not sure. But sometimes I suspect myself. Gazing up at her, I thought to myself. I suppose that's why I love her honest nature.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Let's continue walking."

Nodding her head, she tugged at my hand, "Let's go then!" After some thought, Umi smiled. "Oh! Do you know something else?"

"What?"

She remarked, "You're always saying such meaningful stuff...and I...I'm always asking questions that I pluck out from the air here and there. Do you agree with me?"

"Yes..." I merely nodded at her.

Yes...or maybe I was too kind and gentle that I don't dare to tell the truth in fear of hurting someone. And another thing I loved about Umi...she took me for who I am. But as to whether she suspected me of being kind and gentle for other reasons, like I sometimes do to myself, I did not know.

……End of flashback……

"Oh..." And then Umi revealed a grin. "So do you know the answer yet?"

"Huh? To what?"

Leaning back, she folded her arms, "As to why I can't decide between spring and winter...?"

I merely shook my head, "No..." But I was lying through my words. I did suspect the reason as to why. But I just thought that I would pretend not to know anything just for the fun of it.

"Okay..." And then Umi changed the topic. "Let's eat before dinner gets cold!"

Nodding in agreement, I began eating. I suspect the reason is because... Stealing a glance at Umi, I smiled to myself. I could see her thinking thoughtfully to herself with that playful grin of hers on her face. My suspicion have been confirmed, but then...at that moment I didn't know that another door of surprises had opened inside Umi's mind...

……Flashback……

It was spring, and we were around the age of 7. At that time, I was busy preparing a surprise for Umi to go and visit her during the last few days. Upset, she kept on pestering me throughout that day, not willing to release me from her clutches. No matter how hard I try to persuade her or how much I beg her, she wouldn't give in.

She only let me go when her parents called her back, and it was already late in the evening. Calling back to her parents, she waved at them and turned to face me, with a smile on her face.

"I'll come again tomorrow!"

And with that she ran off towards her parents. Tired, I shuffled my feet back to my house and closed the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I knew that tonight, I had to stay up deep into the midst of the night and was going to sleep late after that. Just thinking of that made me sleepier. I quickly went to wash my face and then headed to my room.

The next day, it was late in the morning, but I was still sleeping due to lack of sleep. Too bad for me, Umi was up and awake, and not to mention cheerful and jumpy. She kept on knocking loudly on the door and ringing the doorbell madly. They resounded throughout the house; it was no wonder that I was soon up but still groggy. I went to wash up and get changed, and then answered the door. By then Umi was wandering in circles around the garden. When she saw me, she ran up to me and grabbed me by my hands.

"Clef!" And then she studied me closely. "Did you just wake up...? So late?? What happened to you?"

Rubbing my weary eyes, I did not make any attempt to answer; I merely asked her, "Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be?" She pouted. " Don't you welcome me? We're friends, right? Especially today!!"

"What's today...?" I was still half asleep, and could make no sense of what she was going on about.

Suddenly, she threw down my hands and cried out, "Clef! How could you? Today's my birthday!!!"

And with that, she ran off. When she cried those words out, it was as if I just had a wake-up call. That's right! Today is her birthday! What did I just do...? I was supposed to give her a surprise, not make her upset. Now I have to get her back here to show her the surprise...or should I bring it to her? But the problem is, I don't know where she would be. Since it's her birthday, her parents would definitely bring her somewhere to celebrate. Sighing, I went back inside the house. I guess I have to wait till tonight...

Through the whole day, I was making sure that my surprise was still one, and that it was perfect. When night drew near, I stood by the window, watching to see any signs of Umi. When I spotted the car driving in and parking by the side of the house, I quickly opened the door to meet Umi. Apparently, when I went over to her to greet her, she didn't respond. That was the trouble when you made her angry, it was so hard to pacify her.

It was only when her parents urged her to go with me to see the surprise, did she agree. But she still had a black face. I led her inside my house, and to my room. I went to get out the surprise. It was a package wrapped in sliver paper and tied with a blue ribbon. When I placed it in her hands, she merely looked at me, but said nothing. Though I could see eagerness in her sea blue eyes. We sat down on the bed, and she slowly unwrapped the present. After she had unwrapped it, there lay a box.

She removed the cover, and her eyes widened at the sight. Taking out the present, she placed it against herself and stared at me in wonder. It was a blue kimono with floral patterns that dappled softly again the blue material. In an instance, she threw her arms around me, causing me to nearly lose balance and fall over.

"Did you buy this? How much was it?"

I pulled her away from me and muttered, reddening slightly, "I didn't buy it...I made it..."

She gasped and studied the kimono, "Are you sure???"

"Yes!" I frowned and then teased her. "Or would you have preferred me to get you a cook book?" She merely stared hard at me as I laughed quietly to myself. I asked her. "Don't you believe me?"

She gazed at me, "Well..." Just then, she spotted something white on my fingers and grabbed both of my hands. "What happened to your fingers...?" They were bandaged, all ten fingers. Looking up at me, she waited for my answer. "So...? What happened?"

"Nothing...I just...had difficulty with sewing, that's all..." I blushed even deeper and told her. "You said you wanted a kimono specially made for you for the upcoming festival...so..."

She finished the rest of my statement for me, "Is that why you asked me how I would like it to look like?" Seeing me nod, she hugged me once more. "Thank you, Clef!"

"Happy Birthday Umi..." I whispered into her ear, still not yet recovered from the embarrassment.

……End of flashback……

"Oh...?" Umi said. "So...what do you desire right now?"

I gazed at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," She smiled.

Flushed in the face, I replied, "Nothing much..."

"Yes?" I could tell that she was enjoying this.

Clearing my throat, I answered, "Just that you recover as much of your memory as possible. And that you'll enjoy life to the fullest..." I turned the question onto her. "And you?"

"Um..." She considered the question for a while before saying. "For you to be happy. I won't be happy if you aren't, right?" With her two index fingers, she joined them together side by side. "They say that happiness comes in pairs, right? So mine is with you."

A smile spreaded across my face and I agreed with her, "Yes...and mine is with you as well..."

Taking my hand, she pulled me outside and into the open. On the way out, I quickly took our coats along with us. And then I closed the door behind us and locked the door, dropping the key in my pocket. As we put them on, we started down the quiet road covered with snow.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Umi. "You've just recovered today, I don't want you to-"

She pointed further down the road, "There...I want to see what's down there." She gestured towards the glowing spark there. "I want to see what exactly is that..."

"Just as long as we get back before dark," I replied. "We don't really know the way around here..."

"Alright..." She tugged at my hand and started walking with short, quick footsteps. "Let's hurry then..."

I sighed, but let out a small smile. Her request triggered a chain of memories inside my mind. She always wanted the impossible...and she always asked them from me. I couldn't fulfill them...but I could try to...and I'll always remember her smile when I did so...

……Flashback……

It was the season of winter, and we were around the age of 11. Out in the open, early in the night, Umi had dragged me outside in the cold to lie down next to her and stare at the night sky above us. I asked her what did she want me to do, she just kept quiet.

After a few minutes, she told me, "I want a star from there..." She raised a finger. "Any star..."

"I can't do that," I frowned, wondering what she was trying to imply. "You know that, are you trying to pull a fast one on me?" Sitting up, I brushed the snow away from me.

"I'm not!" She insisted, sitting up as well, staring at me. "I would really like a star..." She gazed up once more.

I looked at her, arching my eyebrow, "I can only make a similar one...but I can't create or take an actual one..."

"Then could you do it for me?" She pleaded, with wide marine eyes and a small pout upon her face.

I blinked. Why does she always have to put on that look when she wants something from me? I don't know why she has to request such strange things...but yet I always agree. Somehow I couldn't resist it...and she knew that. She can be so persistent sometimes... I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, Standing up, I agreed to her request and headed inside my house. She followed closely behind me, but once I reached my room, I asked her to stay outside. And then I closed the door behind me.

I began getting myself working. From cutting out the stars of different sizes to dipping them in luminous paint, it took me some time before I was done. Once I was finished, I called her in and switched off the lights. Staring above her, she marvelled at the sight. The stars I had made glowed in the dark, and they were stuck all over the ceiling of my room. With a wide smile on her face, she thanked me and gave me a hug.

Smiling at her reaction, my heart beamed with a sense of satisfaction. At least whenever I do something for her, it doesn't go to waste...and not without any thanks. Gazing above me, I noted in my mind. I guess when everything blooms, it does seem meaningful...

……End of flashback……

It was nearly half an hour, and that spark still seemed to be the same distance away from us as before. I don't have any clue as to why, but I do know that I was tired. I was going to urge Umi to give it a rest and that maybe we could continue tomorrow, but seeing her face, I couldn't bring myself to. That look of determination, it stopped me. She was even more worn out than me, I know it. She had only just recovered! But sometimes...it could cause her condition to only worsen, I didn't want to see that.

"Umi-"

"I know," She interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. But no..." She shook her head. "Not now..."

My heart tugged slightly, "But Umi, you're tired, we both are. And it's getting late already."

But she had to disagree with me, "No, Clef. I know that we're near it. I can feel it..."

She and her instincts. I sighed. I don't think I can outtalk her... I gave in, once again. I wonder how many times I've done that. Probably over a hundred times...if this keep up, more than a thousand times. Walking down the road, we continued to trudge through the snow, heading towards that distant spark standing there...beckoning us somehow...

……Flashback……

Autumn...the leaves had all fallen and the trees were bare. We were about the age of 14. We were walking through the trees in the park, our feet crunching on the dry leaves. Halfway, Umi halted me and made me go to her side as she requested something.

"I want snow..."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I shook my head, "No way...I don't control the seasons! How do you expect me to do that? You think that I can do it? That's impossible!"

She smiled, "But you always seem to come up with such clever ideas whenever I ask silly things." She added. "I thought that maybe you would have an answer to this as well."

That smile...yet another one of her ways to make my heart melt. I sighed, nodding my head before walking off. She knew that it was consent to her request and she smiled widely. I told her not to follow me and stay here, and that I wouldn't be long. Running off, the wheels of my mind were turning. What could I do to create snow...?

Just then, an idea hit me and I quickened my speed. Reaching my house, I started taking out pieces of paper, the cleaner the better. And then I started getting to work. It wasn't before I was back at Umi's side with my hands filled with small pieces of paper. Looking at me, she waited for me to show her what I had come up with. Lifting my hands, I blew at the pieces of paper. Very soon, the autumn wind caught them and took them away with its currents. The pieces of paper started flying around us. Umi gazed around her in awe, turning in a circle as she admired the sight.

Fascinated, she grabbed at my hand as she asked me, "How did you come up with this?"

I grinned, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hm...fine..." She frowned slightly, but it was soon covered up with a smile, as she continued staring around her in amazement. "But it's beautiful anyway...thank you, Clef." She went up to me and wrapped her arms around me neck. "I don't think I shall ever know how you do it..."

My cheeks were glowing already, "What do you mean?"

Pulling away, she replied, "Why you always agree to what I ask you...and why you always manage to do it..."

"Maybe you will someday..." I smiled. "Or maybe I'll tell you someday..."

Nodding in return, Umi spoke, "Maybe..."

We continued staring around us. Yes...indeed the things she asked for always ended up to be meaningful, no matter how silly they may sound. Though it was not winter yet, and only autumn, but around us, it was winter created by us. And somehow we have made it possible...

……End of flashback……

"There it is!" Umi pointed out to me and started running towards it, pulling me along with her.

We slowed our pace down as we reached the edge of a cliff, but ahead of us, we could see small, glowing sparks floating around us. We fell silent, watching the glowing sparks circle us, and then they left us but still continued to fly around in a distance.

"This is..." Umi began.

I answered, "Fireflies..."

"Are you sure?"

I replied, "Maybe they're saying their last goodbyes..."

"Clef..." She stared hard at me, but later her expression softened. "Maybe...they don't live for very long, do they?"

I shook my head, "No..."

And then Umi asked, "Can we stay the night here?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Umi, are you crazy? We can't sleep anywhere here. And you promised that we would head back before it gets dark." Lifting my head, I saw the darkening sky. "And I think it's time we headed back now...look at the sky!" I pointed above us.

All she said was, "Yes, I'm crazy. But Clef...I want to spend the night with them around us..."

Running my fingers through my hair, purple locks fell against my face, "I don't think so...It's not a good idea."

"But didn't you say that however silly my ideas may seem, they always end up to be meaningful?" Taking my hands in hers, she smiled. "So why don't you trust me this once?"

Frowning deeply, I eyed her, "Umi...I..." I took in her words, before replying. "Alright...but not the whole night..." Checking my watch, I told her. "It's closing in to midnight...one more hour."

"Three," She argued.

I smiled at her, "Two." Upon her agreement, I set the alarm for two hours later. "Two then..."

Umi made me sit down next to her, and we sat there, our fingers tracing the tracks of the fireflies. We sat there for quite some time, before the fireflies faded away into the night. I gazed at my watch. It was nearly two hours. Standing up, I helped her up as well. Just then, she leaned towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. It only lasted for some seconds, before she drew away and took my hand, making her way back.

"Let's go then,"

Rubbing my cheeks, I could feel them burning slightly, "Okay...so you're leading the way?"

"No...we both are," She corrected.

I nodded as I repeated her words to myself, "We both are..." I ran up to her side, still holding her hand. "Fine..."

As to how long it took us to get back, I have no clue. But I did know that once we reached the cottage, I fell asleep immediately. As for Umi...I'm not sure. But I remember seeing her looking at my sleeping figure for a minute or two, before closing the door.

The next morning, I got up and stretched my arms. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and went outside to wash myself and change my clothes. I guess one can say that I didn't notice Umi in a distance doing something. After that, I came out, much more awake than before. My purple orbs caught Umi in a distance, and I went towards her.

"Umi, what-"

"Wait, Clef!" She pointed at me sternly. "Stay there!"

I froze, blinking at her, "Yes...?"

She replied, "Please...stay away from the kitchen till I call you."

"And breakfast...?"

"Yeah, I'll get to it," And she disappeared inside the kitchen. "Don't worry! I won't starve you!"

I backed away a few steps, before going inside my room and closing the door. I had no idea what she was up to, but her reaction just now...it must be something big. Thinking back, I tried to recall any similar incident. I don't know why, but I had this feeling... It was almost as if I was still dreaming even though I know that this was reality. I was dreaming of the past...somehow. I forced myself to think even harder, until I finally recalled something...

……Flashback……

It was wintertime, and we were about 16 years of age. It was early in the morning, but I was still asleep due to the fact that last night, Umi had made me stay up with her to watch the moon. When I got up, I went to wash up and get changed. After doing so, I headed towards Umi's house to find her. But the minute I stepped inside the house, she appeared in front of me, shooing me away. I blinked at her.

"Why...?"

Looking around her, she answered, "You can wait in the living-room then, I won't be long!" And then she disappeared inside the kitchen, when I tried to peek inside, she chased me away.

Staring behind me, I walked to the living room and sat down. With my arms crossed behind my head, I leaned back. It was not long before Umi came out, with something balanced on both of her hands, but I could not see anything because it was covered with a piece of cloth.

……End of flashback……

Just then, I heard Umi calling for me. Getting up, I opened the door and went to see her. What I saw caused me to jump slightly. She came out with something balanced on her hands, and it was also covered with a piece of cloth. My heart leapt. Could this be...?

……Flashback……

She placed it on the table, and sat down opposite me. Leaning forward, she smiled secretly to herself. I stared at her in curiousity. It was circular...or so it looked like. But then again, I couldn't figure what she might have been doing in the kitchen so that it ended up in a circular shape. I reached out my hand to remove the cloth, but she pushed my hand away. Standing up, she told me to wait a while longer.

Heading up the stairs, she vanished. I sighed. What was she up to now? I don't know her...I don't know her... My eyes shifted to the table. What was it...? I had the biggest urge to remove that cloth immediately and set my eyes upon her surprise for me.

……End of flashback……

"Clef...is your hair still wet?"

I felt my hair, "Yeah...so?"

She giggled, "Nothing..."

I blushed slightly. Umi set it on the table in the living room, and made me sit down. I suspected what was inside, and wanted to push the cloth away to confirm my thoughts. But the look that Umi gave me pulled me away from doing so. I suppressed the urge and leaned back, looking away. I heard her laugh quietly to herself before she said.

"I'll be back in a moment," And then she warned me. "Don't touch it! I won't take very long."

And then she disappeared inside her room. I touched my hair again. What was so funny...? I shifted my attention to what was sitting on the table. It was too real...a bit scary, in fact.

……Flashback……

Soon, Umi came back down, placing something on my lap before sitting down opposite me. It was a small package, wrapped with shiny, purple paper and tied with a golden ribbon.

"Go, on, open it!"

Carefully, I untied the ribbon and unwrapped the present. There lay a box. Removing the cover, I saw what was inside. Taking it out I observed it closely. It was a scarf, and if I wasn't wrong, she made it. It was dark purple in colour, and there were patterns of blue, red, green, yellow and white around it. Looking up at her, I saw her smile. Smiling back, I fitted it around my neck, before removing it and placing it down beside me.

"You did it?"

Nodding, she answered, "How is it? I know that it isn't very well done as the kimono you did for me before..."

"No...it's nice," I commented.

She shook her head, "You don't have to lie, and I know it myself." And then she changed the topic. "Go on! You can see the other one!"

……End of flashback……

"Here I am!" Umi appeared, with a small package in her hand, and she placed it on my lap.

Sitting opposite me, she beckoned me to open it. I nodded, and unwrapped the present. It may not be wrapped in the same manner, but the wrapper was still purple, and the ribbon golden. Just as I had expected, there was a box. Opening it, I saw a scarf. Quickly, I took it and wrapped it around my neck, before removing it. It was as if I was going through a certain procedure or something. I studied it. Purple, with patterns of blue, red, green, yellow and white. But they were slightly different from that of before.

"How is it?"

"Lovely..."

She smiled, and pointed at the table, "You can see what it is now!"

Cautiously, I placed the scarf aside and took away the cloth. I caught my breath. It was what I had in mind. I removed the glass cover. There was sitting a sponge cake. My heart skipped a beat or two. I knew what it symbolised. It was exactly the same as before.

"Clef...?"

I looked at her, "Thank you, Umi..."

She smiled, "You said before that you would like the moon, didn't you?"

"How did you know...?"

"I asked you that last night," She laughed. "But you were probably too sleepy to remember that..."

I smiled, "Thank you, Umi..."

Leaning forward, she brushed my hair away, "You look a bit funny when your hair's wet. But still..." She giggled to herself and went to sit down beside me. "I'm glad you like it, Clef..."

……Flashback……

I took away the cloth, and sitting there was a sponge cake with a glass cover on it. I took away the glass cover and observed the sponge cake. Looking up at her, I expected her to say something.

"Well...you said you wanted the moon, didn't you?"

I shot up, "How did you know?"

"I asked you that last night," She shrugged. "But I guess you were too tired then to remember that." And then she asked. "How is it?"

Smiling, I replied, "Thank you, Umi..."

"Happy Birthday, Clef..."

……End of flashback……

Umi's lips and mine met, and it deepened into a passionate kiss. Soon, we drew away from each other. She ran her fingers through my wet hair, smiling at me as she spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Clef..."

_What did I see? I just saw you smiling at me, that's all..._

_END_

**A/N: Concerning Clef's birthday...CLAMP didn't really say anything about it. So...I just made it during the season of winter. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope I'm not too late... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You all always encourage me!**

(Response to reviewers)

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Oh...that's okay then! Haha... Thanks for the review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.

toysrusgirl: Oh...I see. I'm so sorry that you got the ban! Sometimes my parents do that to me too...Thanks for the review! Hope you like the last chapter! Hopefully it isn't too sad.

Metajoker: Thank you! I really appreciate that comment! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Kaoru27Umi: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

hyperitaliangurl: Haha, thanks! I'm glad that you love my story. Hope you like this chapter as well.


End file.
